Miracles of a Phoenix
by Eris
Summary: Jareth has just been defeated but what will become of the Labyrinth now? But now Sarah is now left to pick up the pieces. Just how will she react to all that has happend to her now?


Name: Jessica Schluentz  
Title: Miracles of a Phoenix  
email: Jeslyn2@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth character they belong to someone much more powerful and richer than I. So please this is just for fun.  
Summery: Jareth has just been defeated but what will become of the Labyrinth now? But now Sarah is now left to pick up the pieces. Just how will she react to all that has happend to her now?  
  
Miracles of a Phoenix   
Death surrounded and filled the air for the truth came on daunting the young girl. She had killed him. It was not more than a few fleeting moments ago that Jareth, the Goblin King, had stood before her pledging, no pleading his love for her. And how had she repaid him on his confession of love and his offering of her dreams on a silver platter? By murdering the only person who had ever truly loved her or cared for. Her family could care less about her, her father barley acknowledged her existence any more. Always too busy either going out on the town with his new wife or finking over her baby brother Toby. Jareth was the only man to ever express any love or concern towards the way her life had taken shape. Now while Sarah kneeled before the ruin that once had been the powerful leader of the Underground she allowed bitter tears of anguish to flow freely. Allowing her hand to slip from the confinements of her pockets to trace the fragments of silken cloth that remained. It was all that was left of her Goblin King. A noble testament of the power and notability he had carried on his shoulders as the leader of these mindless minions. He was truly gone now, the truth and devastating truth of the matter had finally sunk in. She had killed not only the Goblin King but her one and only chance at happiness. It was only now that he was gone had she realized this. Her soul mate, the only person that had truly understood her was gone, lost to the uncertainty of the afterlife. Now lost in self-pity and remorse Sarah pulled herself closer to the fallen robes to wallow and attempt to catch a glimpse of what was. Outside now past the castle beyond the Goblin City the Labyrinth's essence is wilting. It was if the immortal soul of the Labyrinth was dying. Yes it would die without Jareth's presence. His magic fueled the very land and air the creature and Labyrinth resided. The fairy forest once green and teeming with life now appeared to be wilting. All the once majestic towering tree's turning brown and decayed, their life force no longer flowing through them. Now they stood as tombstones as a silent testament to what it had all once been. All the lands creatures fleeing for their life and even the goblins had abandon their city. Disgusting as it had been, it had been the homes of thousands of goblins. Now silent and appeared empty to any onlooker as a ghost town would to any human. Back inside the Castle in the room where the final confrontation had taken place Sarah had managed to pull herself together and was now walking aimlessly around the many rooms. Trailing her fingers across the white marble walls, she was taking in the splendor that was the castle. All the halls that had once been lit by flaming torches now remain snuffed out and left in their place an eerie gloom. Walking blindly down the many twist and turns of the castle finally coming to a stop at Jareth's throne room. The place had been t swarming with flea infested goblins not two hours ago, now it was quiet and desolate. Turning towards Jareth's throne, it just stood there in silent testimony of her loss. Walking closer towards it, dragging her feet the entire way she had to force herself to get within ten feet of it. Too afraid that he presence would destroy whatever was left of his powerful aura. Taking in the full The cool marble appeared to be mocking her as if saying, "could you have been more blind." And in fact she had been. Blinded by the tantalizing idea of victory and success. What had she won though? Nothing, nothing at all but a broken heart. The really pathetic thing of it all was there was nothing she could do to make up for the catastrophe she had caused. The Labyrinth was dead and left unruled since Jareth was gone. There was no way to silence her sickened conscience or to repair the damage she had done. She couldn't tell what it was that brought the thought on maybe it was Jareth giving her one last chance to live her dreams. She would have to sacrifice everything she knew to make amend for what she had done but she owed it to Jareth for not only opening her eyes but her heart as well. To stay and rule the Labyrinth in Jareth place. It would be demanding challenge both physically and mentally for her but then again what would her life be like back on earth that would be so much easier. It would be expected that she wouldn't be able to handle the land's inhabitants as he was or play out the role of the Goblin King. Stealing babies was out of a human's reach after all. Even thought the task she was taking on was more than over her head and yet it was what she wanted to do. Making herself at ease to look over the labyrinth through the open widow taking in the her new life that would intertwine herself and the underground. Sighing to herself and climbing into the window now to sit just on the edge of it leaning her back against the stone wall. So this is what her life would now hold, leadership and responsibility for a whole land. Resting her eyes now slipping into the blissfulness that is sleep. Down below the habitants of the land were returning to their homes. The forest once wilted now a fine layer of moss began to grow the bright hue of green. Life would once live on again throughout the Labyrinth. The Goblin King may be dead but long live the Queen.  
  



End file.
